Minha vida de casada
by Manu2
Summary: Ela é casada com um homem que mal conhece. Um casamento por conveniência. Porém ela o ama profundamente. O que Serena ira fazer? ...Novo Capítulo 15...
1. Capítulo 1

Oi! Pessoal aqui está meu segundo fic. Passei um tempo sem escrever, mas aqui está. (~. ^) Espero que vocês gostem.  
  
Beijos Manu ( O.o)  
  
Minha vida de casada- capítulo 01  
  
Meu nome é Serena Chiba, tenho 24 anos e sou casada com um homem que quase não sei quem é. Darien Chiba. E por mais inacreditável que seja, depois de dois anos de casados, eu ainda sou uma virgem. Não é que seja culpa minha ou dele, simplesmente é por causa da minha timidez. Vocês devem está se perguntando o por que de tudo isso, não é? Bem tudo começou com nossos pais, eles decidiram que eu e Darien fazíamos um bonito casal e nos obrigaram a casar. Já tinha visto Darien algumas vezes antes de saber de nosso casamento. Sempre o achei muito bonito e quando meu pai falou que nós estávamos casando no próximo mês, eu aceitei em uma boa. Ao contrario ele não aceitou. Ele dizia que queria liberdade e quando ele fosse casar era com alguém que ele escolhesse. Mas não sei o que houve, os pais dele acabaram o convencendo. Meu pai sempre disse que um bom partido era melhor do que tudo, e A família Chiba são tão rica quanto a minha, Tsukino.  
  
Depois do casamento, Darien agiu como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele soube que eu ainda não estava preparada por uma relação de casamento e foi para outro quarto na lua de mel. Assim foi em nosso apartamento.  
  
Tínhamos uma relação de amigos e cada vez mais eu fui me apaixonando por ele. Mas depois de um ano de nosso casamento, ele começou a sair e ele chegava muito tarde ou até mesmo no outro dia. Não falava nada, por causa da minha timidez. Que dizer nunca falava quase nada em lugar nenhum. Sempre fui uma esposa comportada e muita bem educada. Nas festas da empresa, onde nossos pais são donos junto com Darien, eu nunca o envergonhei, sempre agindo como se fossemos um casal normal, Mas na verdade eu estava em uma agonia por dentro.  
  
Meu pai nunca me deixou trabalhar na empresa, cujo nome é Chiba Tsukino. Esse nome é porquanto do pai de Darien e meu pai são sócios e decidiram colocar esse nome. Às vezes me pergunto se esse casamento não só foi um arranjo para juntar essas empresas.  
  
Agora estou aqui esperando ele chegar. Ele sai às noves da noite e já são uma hora da manhã. Quanto tempo mais eu vou te que o esperar. Quando ele chega, ele pensa que eu estou dormindo, mas eu sempre o espero. Escuto o barulho da chave na porta e saiu correndo para meu quarto, desligo a luz e deito na cama me cobrindo, parecendo uma criança esperando que seus pais não vejam que esta acordada. Posso contar que ele chegou bêbedo em casa. Toda vez que ele chega tarde, ele sempre está. Ele abre a porta do meu quarto e fica parado me olhando. Fecho meu olhos quando ele começa a entrar. Eu não sei o que ele tem, mas acho que ele errou de quarto. Eu sinto o outro lado da cama afundar e escuto o barulho de sapatos caindo no chão. Ele não está pensando em dormi aqui, ele está? Abro um pouco meus olhos e vejo que ele esta tirando a gravata e a camisa. Volto a fechar meus olhos e sinto que ele esta se deitando ao meu lado. Ele agarra minha cintura e em um som de medo sai da minha boca. Ele agarra até mais apertado para o corpo dele e começa a dar beijos no meu pescoço. Um arrepio sai pelo meu corpo todo, meu coração bate forte e meu corpo começa a tremer. Ele murmura algo assim: -com pode ser tímida- e depois afundo no meu pescoço dormindo. O calor dele é tão agradável que faz com que eu não precise de lençóis nenhum. Sinto a respiração dele em meu pescoço e dar para ver que meus pensamentos estavam certos, ele tinha bebido. Então adormeço.  
  
Quando acordo ele já não está mais lá. Meu corpo sente falta daquele corpo. Olho a hora e vejo que já passou de onze. Ele já foi trabalhar a quatro horas atrás. Levanto-me e vou ao banheiro tomar uma ducha e escovar os dentes. Ao mero pensamento de Darien fico vermelha. Como ele agarrou a minha cintura e beijou meu pescoço amorosamente, já me faz esquecer do mundo. Vou até a cozinha e preparo algo para comer. Passa um tempo e escuto baterem na porta. Vou abrir e encontro a minha melhor amiga. Mina logo que entra me da um abraço.  
  
-Serena- você não vai acreditar. Adivinha!- Mina diz empolgada  
  
-O que houve?- falo curiosa  
  
-Adivinhe!- ela fala indo para a sala e sentando no sofá.  
  
-Mina, eu não sou adivinha- falo fechando a porta e indo para o sofá também.  
  
-Ai, ai Serena. Ontem o Andrew me pediu em casamento- ela diz se levantando e começando a pular. Logo eu começo a fazer o mesmo do que ela.  
  
-Mina, isso é ótimo! Parabéns- abraço ela e dou um beijo na bochecha  
  
-Obrigada, amiga!!-  
  
-Então que dizer que a maior solteirona da cidade vai se casar- digo brincado  
  
-Pois é, olha- ela estende a mão direita e lá um linda anel de diamante -Mina, isso é lindo- quase fico sem palavras. Passamos um tempo em silêncio ligo a televisão  
  
-O que você tem, Serena?- Mina pergunta me abraçando  
  
-Nada-  
  
-Serena, não tente me enganar. Eu sei muito bem que você que falar alguma coisa para mim.- Mina diz um pouco séria  
  
-Não Mina, é só besteira minha-  
  
-fala Serena-  
  
-eu só estava pensando no dia em que eu e Darien nos casamos-  
  
-Serena, você sabe que tudo foi apenas uma mentira. Vocês nem se conheciam e foram obrigados a se casar. E você nem conhece direito o marido que tem. Ele nem sequer se importa com você-  
  
-Não é verdade Mina, ele se importa muito. Hoje quando ele chegou, ele foi para meu quarto e dormiu lá- replico a Mina  
  
-Aposto que ele estava bêbedo-  
  
-Sim- respondo com única palavra, pois sei que Mina está certa. Darien não se importa comigo. -Mas eu o amo- uma lagrima sai de meu olho  
  
-Sim Serena, mas você sabe que ele não te merece e não merece principalmente o seu amor. Você sabe que Andrew é o melhor amigo de Darien e ele me falou muitas coisas dele, que você não gostaria de saber. As noites quando Darien sai e chega tarde é porque ele tem uma aman....- corto Mina. Não agüentaria ouvir essas palavras  
  
-Mina, por favor. Eu não quero ouvir-  
  
-Tudo bem Serena, mas quem está se enganando não sou eu. Eu preciso ir agora tenho que almoçar com Andrew. Só passei aqui para te falar de minhas novidades- Mina se levanta pulando e sorrindo quando olha o anel em seu dedo -te vejo Serena, beijos- ela vai a direção à porta -e faz um favor, vê se abre olho, querida- Mina sai mandado um beijo e piscando o olho. Mina não é uma pessoa ruim, ela só é sincera demais. Como amiga dela desde criança, acho que ela saber mais do meu casamento do que eu. Meu coração está ainda mais em agonia. Será que Darien tem uma amant... nem gosto de falar esse nome. Mas por que quando ele chegou não foi para o quarto dele e ao contrario foi para o meu? Não agüentando mais começo a chorar.  
  
@#@$@#@$@#$@#$@@#@Continua@#@$@#$@##@@##$@###@$@#  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o) 


	2. Capítulo 2

Minha vida de casada- capítulo 2  
  
-Grande, agora essa porcaria queimou!!- murmuro com raiva. Nunca consigo fazer uma comida descente. Sempre tem que queimar, ás vezes sem sal ou ate com muito sal. Estou fazendo uma lasanha, ou melhor eu estava, pois a lasanha queimou, para Darien quando ele chegar da empresa. Olho a hora é já são sete horas, nem mesmo tempo para pedir uma comida em restaurante dar. Ele chega daqui a quinze minutos e eu ainda estou enrolada. De repente a porta da sala abre e ouço um resmungo, vou ate lá e encontro Darien sentando no sofá desapertando a gravata dele, olhos fechados, colocando a cabeça encostada no sofá e os pés na mesinha de centro. Fico um bom tempo observado ele. Então ele percebe a minha presença, abrindo os olhos e olhando para mim.  
  
-Oi- ele diz se sentando direito  
  
-Oi- eu digo simplesmente. Vou a direção dele e sento no sofá. -como foi o seu dia?- pergunto sem ter outro assunto.  
  
-Foi bom e o seu?- ele diz procurando o controle da televisão.  
  
-Normal- ele acha o controle e liga a tv. Passamos um tempo em silencio só prestando atenção na tv. Um cheiro ruim vem da cozinha  
  
-Que cheiro é esse?- ele pergunta -Parasse que alguma coisa está queimando- ele se levanta e vai para em direção a cozinha. De repente me toco, eu deixei o frango no forno. Droga! Corro antes de Darien chegar, pego as luvas e desligo o forno. Quando abro a tampa, vejo que tudo está queimado. Jogo a panela na pia e sento na cadeira da mesinha abaixando a minha cabeça. Darien chega e fica parado na porta vendo a minha bagunça. De repente ele diz friamente  
  
-Estou saindo, eu vou voltar tarde. não me espere acordada- me levanto e vou seguindo ele até a sala. Ele arruma a gravata, pega a chaves do carro dele e vai a porta, saindo sem ao menos dizer até logo.  
  
Realmente sou um desastre. Nem uma comida, eu posso preparar. Passaram se uma hora depois que Darien saiu. Depois disso tomei uma ducha e liguei para o restaurante pedindo algo para comer. Estou aqui comendo um macarrão e assistindo alguns filmes que loquei na locadora. O telefone toca. Quem será? Será Darien? Não, não. duvido muito. Atendo e ouço uma voz feminina muito conhecida.  
  
-Oi cabecinha de vento!- era Mina  
  
-Não conheço nenhuma pessoa com este nome, adeus- arrelio Mina  
  
-ei! espera ai, sou eu Serena, Mina!-  
  
-Agora sim, em que posso ajudar?- adoro deixar ela irritada  
  
-Serena, deixa de brincadeira. O que você esta fazendo?-  
  
-Só assistindo um filme e comendo macarrão- falo de boca cheia  
  
-E Darien?- ela pergunta curiosa  
  
-Saiu-  
  
-Agora é todo o dia! Serena, você não faz nada a respeito-  
  
-O que eu poderia fazer?- pergunto confusa  
  
-O que você poderia fazer! Darien sai agora todas as noites e você ainda não faz nada! enquanto ele se diverte você está ai mofando. A minha amiga, eu não sei o que mais falar-  
  
-Mina eu não tenho para onde sair e eu gosto de ficar em casa-  
  
-Você não tem para onde sair? Então se arrume que daqui a mais ou menos meia hora eu estou passando para te busca-  
  
-Mina, eu não sei. Acho que Darien não ia gosta se eu...- Mina me corta  
  
-Serena, ele não tem gosta de nada. afinal você tem o direito para se diverti também. Já estou indo. Te vejo daqui a pouco! Beijos!- Mina desliga e eu sou obrigada a me arrumar  
  
(^ . ~) (o .O) (¬ .¬) (~ . ~) ( 0 . 0) (^ . ^) (~ . ^) (O .o) (¬ .¬) (~ . ~)  
  
Pessoas dançando, um lugar abafado e música para tudo que é lugar. Mina me arrastou para esse lugar. Uma boate. Eu falei para ela, que não estava acostumada com esse tipo de lugar, mas ela insistiu falando que eu preciso de algo novo, algo que pudesse me diverti. Eu estava mais para chorar do que me divertir.  
  
-Vamos Serena, tente se diverti- Mina fala no meu ouvido  
  
-Como se eu pudesse com todo esse barulho- falo praticamente gritando  
  
-Fala sério! vamos beber algo, vem- ela puxa pela minha mão até o bar. Me sento no banquinho e peso um refrigerante. Mina começa a rir  
  
-O que foi?- pergunto curiosa do riso dela  
  
-Nada de importante- ela olha ao redor e começa fitar em um homem  
  
-Serena, olha que gato!- ele diz quase babando  
  
-Mina, você tem um noivo- a cutuco  
  
-E o que tem de errado. Andrew não é ciumento- ela diz encarando o homem ainda mais e sorrindo quando ele também fita nela. -Olha ele, não está olhando para mim, é pra você-  
  
-Ah não, não é mesmo! Quem olharia para mim?- fico vermelha -Olha a minha roupa Mina, não é como a sua ou como de qualquer outra. Não são chamativas. Veja. Elas são folgadas. Acho que ele esta te encarando-  
  
-é verdade. Mas bem que você poderia se vestir melhor. Você tem medo de mostrar o que você tem de melhor, Garota!. Olha ele está vindo pra cá- Mina aponta. O homem chega e estende a mão para Mina.  
  
-Oi meu nome é Robert, você gostaria de dança?- ele vai direto ao ponto  
  
-Claro. Afinal meu nome é Mina. Serena eu volto daqui a pouco- Mina sai com homem. Pronto agora fiquei só aqui. Por que eu tive que vim? Por que eu não fiquei em casa na minha caminha?  
  
Passa algum tempo e Mina continua dançando com o tal de Robert e eu, bem, acho que estou no nono copo de refrigerante. De repente algo pega minha atenção. Um homem, com cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e um terno empresarial. Oh meu Deus é Darien! O que vou fazer se ele me ver aqui? Novamente pega minha atenção, uma mulher agarrada ao braço de Darien, ruiva, de olhos azuis, um vestido preto mostrando toda curva do seu corpo e muito bonita. Darien a puxa para o salão de dança e agarra firmemente na cintura da mulher. Logo, dançando, ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela e passando as mão na costa dela. Meu coração está em agonia, lágrimas começam a sair de meus olhos. De repente, o que menos queria ver, Darien a beija na boca. Meu mundo começa a girar, um grito de agonia sai pela minha boca. Ainda a beijando ele abre os olhos e me ver. Separando os lábios dela, surpreso, ele vem a minha direção e ao mesmo tempo Mina chega da dança dela. Parece que ela viu o que eu vir. Sem tem outro alternativa, corro em direção a Mina, pego a mão dela e puxo levando ela para a saída sem olhar para trás.  
  
No carro de Mina, começo a chorar. No caminho todo, Nós não falamos nada. quando chega em meu apartamento, abro a porta do carro e vou correndo. Mina me segue. Quando chego na porta, não consigo colocar a chave na fechadura, pois minha mão estava tremendo muito. Quando consigo vou direto para o banheiro deixando a porta aberta. Então começo a vomitar, minha cabeça doendo. Mina entra e se agacha perto de mim passando a mão em minha testa.  
  
-eu sabia Mina, eu sabia- soluço -eu só não queria aceitar, só não queria aceitar- meus soluços e minha lagrimas ficam mais fortes  
  
-Calma Serena, ele não merece suas lágrimas. Deus sabe, quanto eu tentei te avisar Serena e você não quis ouvir-  
  
-eu quero morrer- meu grito de agonia  
  
-Ora não fale assim, Serena. Você ainda tem muito que viver- mina replica  
  
-Mina, eu amo tanto, tanto-  
  
-Eu sei, mas ele não te merece-  
  
-Eu quero, eu quero conquista ele, Mina. Eu quero que ele me deseje, eu quero que ele me ame como eu o amo- paro de chorar e olho para Mina  
  
-Serena...- Mina diz sem palavras  
  
-Me ajude, Mina, me ajude. Por favor- desfaleço no chão do banheiro.  
  
@#@$@#@$@#$@#$@@#@Continua@#@$@#$@##@@##$@###@$@#  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o) 


	3. Capítulo 3

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 3  
  
Acordei em minha cama, com a mesma roupa que sair ontem. Acho que Mina me colocou na cama não hora que desfaleci. Escuto a porta abrir e me levanto para vem quem é. Será que Mina deixou a porta aberta? Quando chego na sala, o vejo. Darien está sentado no sofá. De repente ele me olha e passa as mãos pelos os cabelos. A dor que estava no meu coração começa a doer. Respiro fundo e passa por ele como nada tivesse acontecido. Era melhor ignorar do que perde ele. Vou ate à cozinha e abro a janela. Sinto a presença dele, ele está atrás de mim. Tento ignorar as lágrimas que estão em meus olhos. Não tenho coragem para virar, para enfrentar ele.  
  
"Serena" Ele murmura  
  
"Hum... eu acho que preciso ir ao supermercado, olha não tem quase nada nessa geladeira. Mas dar para fazer um bom café da manhã" tento disfarçar "Eu vou fazer ovos mexidos. Você quer?"  
  
"Serena..." Darien continua  
  
"Se você não quer, tem biscoitos no armário perto do fogão"  
  
"Não Serena, eu não quero nada" ela fala já sem paciência  
  
"Me desculpa. Eu não sabia" falo murmurando  
  
"Quero falar com você" ele se senta na cadeira da mesa  
  
"Sobre o que?" eu já sabia o que ele tinha para eu falar  
  
"Ontem à noite" ele diz me encarando  
  
"Darien eu..." ele me interrompe  
  
"Ontem Serena, eu estava muito bêbedo, mas ainda tinha uma boa sensação para saber o que eu estava fazendo" então ele sabia o que ele estava fazendo. A minha vida acabou de ser mais infeliz do que antes "e eu sei que você estava lá e viu tudo" eu apenas abaixei a cabeça "E acho que é o momento certo para falar o que eu tenho tentado dizer desde quando essa mentira de um casamento começou" respiro fundo, eu sei o que vem. "Você sabe, isso não passa de uma mentira para beneficiar nossos pais. Eles fizeram esse casamento justamente com intenção para a empresa ser mais poderosa. Quando falaram que eu estaria casando com você, não quis. Mas soube que você concordou sem ao menos discutir. Eu queria falar que é melhor nós acabamos com essa mentira e assim eu vou entrar com os papeis do divorcio e mando para você"  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer isso agora, mas eu estou me mudando para outro lugar" Tudo ao meu redor ficou rodando. Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia, só que nunca imaginei que seria dessa maneira. Eu realmente não estou preparada para isso. Quando vejo tudo ao meu redor está escuro. Acho que desmaiei no meio da sala.  
  
(O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~)  
  
Acordo em minha cama. Minha cabeça dói um pouco e sei que Darien ainda está aqui. Levanto-me e vou ver o que ele está fazendo. Chego no quarto dele e ele está lá fazendo as malas. Fico um tempo o olhando e ele percebe minha presença e olha para mim.  
  
"Acordou. Ainda bem estava ficando preocupado . você dormiu por um bom tempo" ele diz voltando à atenção dele para a mala  
  
"dormi?" falo confusa  
  
"Sim, eu sou estava esperando você acorda para ir embora" ele fecha a mala a pegando e sai do quarto. O sigo até a sala  
  
"Então nós nos vemos em qualquer dia" ele abre a porta e vendo que não ia dizer qualquer coisa, ele começa a sair "".  
  
"Espera!" grito para ele. Ele para e volta para dentro "È... é.. você não pode ir Você não pode ir. O casamento ainda não acabou! Vamos tentar um pouco, talvez eu deixe de ser tão tímida e comece agir como uma esposa normal... e... e eu preciso de você" minhas últimas palavras saem com um murmuro. Ele fica em uma perda de palavras e passa uma mão pelo cabelo dele.  
  
"Serena..." ele começa  
  
"Darien, você ate não pode me amar, mas eu te amo com toda as minha força e eu não quero que você vá embora. Eu te amo!!" falo em lágrimas quase me ajoelhando aos pés dele. Ele ajoelha perto de mim e me abraça  
  
"Serena, eu não posso... eu não te amo... vai ser melhor para nós dois. Nossas vidas são infelizes, você não ver? E é por isso que não dar mais. Tente entender. Eu sei que você fala que me ama, mas isso não é amor Serena..."  
  
"Como você saberia que isso não é amor... você nem mesmo me conhece para saber" brigo com ele  
  
"Serena... eu preciso ir" ele se levanta e vai a porta  
  
"Darien não vá" murmuro em lágrimas. Ele olha para mim e murmura algumas desculpas. Eu não sei se eu neste momento estava sentido tristeza ou raiva. Meus sentimentos estavam em confusão e antes dele fechar a porta grito:  
  
"Vá para o inferno!!" me deito no chão colocando as minhas mãos em meu cabelo, o puxando.  
  
(O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~)  
  
Uma semana se passou desde que Darien se foi. Minha vida era um inferno. Quase não comia, não atendia aos telefonemas e nem a porta. Nada mais fazia sentido. Meus olhos estão inchados e estou uma bagunça completa. Sentada no sofá assistindo televisão, comecei a pensar: nunca fui uma pessoa espontânea. Sempre seguindo o que os outros mandavam eu fazer. Então decidir, nunca vou chorar por aquele homem. Mudarei a minha vida, começarei a trabalhar, encontrarei um namorado e ainda mais mudarei tudo sobre mim. E começarei agora  
  
"Te digo Adeus Serena Chiba e olá para você Serena Tsukino" grito para prédio todo ouvir.  
  
(O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) CONTINUA (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) 


	4. Capítulo 4

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 04  
  
O dia estava chuvoso, pessoas de todos os lados, rindo, conversando, discutindo enfim tudo normal. Para eles. Sentada tomando um café em uma lanchonete, comecei observa as pessoas e assim cada vez descobria que era um fracasso total. Vida não estava fácil para mim, nada mais parecia fazer sentido e, para piorar tudo, minha promessa estava indo de mau à pior. Bem desde aquela semana em que prometi mudar, nada aconteceu. Ainda sou a mesma tapada de sempre. Comecei a lembrar, uma coisa tinha acontecido pelo menos. Vou trabalhar. Depois daqueles dias de miséria, fui à casa de meus pais. Primeiro minha mãe tinha me ligado e convidado para jantar, parece que eles já sabiam o tinha acontecido e para tentar me dar um "conforto" me chamaram. Sabia que isso não era para me conforta, mas sim por culpa. A culpa de fazer minha vida uma desgraça completa. Deixe-me contar o que houve nesse dia: quando cheguei na mansão, eles me abraçaram e nem perguntaram como eu estava, pois eles já sabiam meu estado. O jantar estava calado até que meu pai disse:  
  
"Falarei com Darien" ele disse limpando a boca com um guardanapo "Talvez ele pense um pouco e veja que isso foi tremendo engano da parte dele e ele acabe voltando para casa de vocês" não falei absolutamente nada, apenas deixei ele continuar e de repente minha mãe se intrometi  
  
"Querida, talvez você poderia tentar uma conversa mais sensata com ele e tudo poderia voltar ao normal, seu pai poderia nem ao menos fazer qualquer coisa" ela disse olhando e sorrindo para mim. Ainda fiquei calada  
  
"Esse casamento não pode acabar desta maneira! Falei com senhor Chiba e nós decidimos que vocês vão voltar a morar juntos como se deve em um casamento" essa eu não agüentei  
  
"Como justo do senhor. Sempre decidindo as coisas tão fácies" dou um alto murmuro  
  
"O que você disse minha filha?" Minha mãe fala me olhando  
  
"Sim, o que disse você" agora meu pai  
  
""Que sempre vocês estão decidindo tudo!!!" falo de uma maneira sarcástica  
  
"Olha aqui mocinha, olha o seu tom de voz" meu pai fala com uma expressão séria  
  
"Pai, você não ver!! Você sempre que decidir minha vida da maneira que você quer!" derrubo a garfo que segurava no prato  
  
"Querida ele decidi o que é o melhor para sua vida. Isso tudo é para o seu bem" Minha mãe fala em uma voz calma  
  
"O que é melhor para minha vida! Como vocês vão saber o que é o melhor para mim se nem ao menos vocês me conhecem direito!!!" bato com as mãos na mesa "vocês sempre interferiram em minha vida se nem querer saber a minha opinião. Eu acho que estou um pouco crescida agora, não estou?" "Serena, você nos respeite...."  
  
"Mãe, você sabe que esse casamento foi uma farsa, papai sabe que isso é uma farsa e eu sei que isso é e sempre será uma farsa" me levanto e olha para meu pai "Sabe pai tudo que você fez para minha vida até hoje foi simplesmente uma desgraça! Primeiro força sua própria filhar, que afinal era uma pobre coitada que não sabia nada sobre a vida porque vocês a criaram para ser a menina educadinha que não precisa saber nada que o mundo real tinha para apresentar, a casar com um homem que ela pensava que seria o príncipe encantado dela; depois não a deixam a trabalhar na própria empresa que um dia pertenceria a ela e deixando tudo isso não mão de um homem que se dizia ser o 'marido' dela e por último ainda querem a ver casada com o homem que quebrou o coração dela e mil pedaços. Que tido de bem é esse que você acaba se machucando no final. Para falar a verdade se algum dia eu tiver filhos eu espero não querer o que vocês querem para mim!!" falei estourando em lágrimas e saindo correndo para fora da mansão TSUKINO.  
  
Depois disso, minha mãe me ligou me pedindo desculpa e me chamando para almoçar com ela e meu pai. Eles disseram que eles estavam arrependido e que meu pai não iria me força algo que eu não queria mais. Então foram abraços e choros para todos os lados e no final meus pai, sabendo que agora eu era uma mulher e não mais uma menina, me disse se eu quisesse poderia trabalhar na empresa. Aceitei na hora e comecei antes de ontem. E outra coisa que não tive medo: foi de encontra Darien Chiba naquela empresa.  
  
Acordo de meus pensamentos com alguém me cutucado. Olha para ver quem é e acho minha melhor amiga. Mina.  
  
"Mina" falo a abraçando  
  
"Serena, como você está? Espera nem responda, eu já sei a resposta. Disse que aquele infeliz não prestava!" Mina fala se sentando na outra cadeira da mesa em frente a mim. "Por que você me chamou para este lugar? Essa lanchonete eu não venho desde a minha adolescência" Mina fala examinando o lugar  
  
"Mina, eu lhe contei que quero mudar, não lhe contei" ela só confirma balançando a cabeça "acontece que eu não consigo fazer isso sozinha e eu queria que você me ajudasse. Você pode me ajudar?" falo estalando os dedos um por um. Não sei porque, mas sempre faço isso quando quero algo, acho que é mania  
  
"Pode te ajudar eu posso, mas que tipo de ajuda você quer?"  
  
"Bem, você sabe. Visual, comportamento e como..."  
  
"conseguir um namorado" Mina me interrompe  
  
"Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer mais é quase"  
  
"Então continue. Diga o que você estava falando" Mina fala curiosa  
  
"Como conseguir que Darien Chiba se caia aos meus pés e depois pisar e o quebrar em mil pedaços" Olho com um olhar de vingança  
  
"Como assim quebrar em mil pedaços" Mina parece confusa  
  
"O deixar da mesma maneira que ele me deixou" Mina me dar sorriso maléfico e diz  
  
"Tudo o que você quiser"  
  
( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) Continua (^. ^) ( O.o) (~. ~)( ^_ ^) 


	5. Capítulo 5

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 05  
  
"Não isso, Serena!" Mina exclamou  
  
"Mas Mina, eu não me sinto bem naquilo que você quer que eu vista!" choro para Mina me compreender. Bem ela queria que eu vestisse um vestido vermelho, colado no corpo e ainda por cima bem curto. Quando perguntei se ela quis me ajuda nunca imaginei que ela seria assim. Claro não quis vestir isso, mas sim um mais comportado.  
  
"Serena, você parece a minha avó com esse vestido. Eu ainda prefiro esse, mas você não quer então continue a mesma de sempre, com esses vestidos de vovozinha!" dou um suspiro de derrota. Quando Mina quer alguma coisa ela sempre vai até o final.  
  
"Está bem, mas não esse. Vamos ver se tem outro" falo tirando o vestido de 'vovozinha' que Mina disse.  
  
"Não senhora, esse está perfeito. Você quer muda, então comece com mudanças mais radicais como essa. Além do mais, eu só quero ver a cara de Darien quando ele ver você com esse vestido!" Mina aplaudi as mãos e começa da risada  
  
"Tudo o que você diz, tudo que você diz" suspiro novamente. Afinal ela sabe o que fazer para seduzir um homem, ela sempre soube. Desde do colegial os garotos ficavam caidinhos por Mina e toda vez ela namorava o menino mais bonito da escola. Ela era chamada da 'Deusa da sedução'. Bem pra mim ela sempre foi a Deusa da paga mico. Tudo bem que eu era uma nerds, mas nunca conseguir ser como Mina.  
  
No final do dia estávamos com muitos pacotes de comprar e bem cansadas. Fomos para minha casa, pois lá Mina iria me ensinar alguma coisa da magia da sedução. Quando chegamos em minha casa assistimos um filme e depois Mina começou os ensinamentos dela.  
  
"Não Serena, não é assim. Veja eu vou fazer novamente" quantas vezes mais vou ter que fazer isso. Mina está tentando para me ensinar com se sentar e cruzar a pernas para deixar um homem louco. Ela já tinha me ensinado várias coisa como fazer como um homem fique doidinho enquanto a conversa, como o encarar, enfim várias outras coisas. Tiro um pouco de atenção de Mina e olho o relógio, já são meia noite.  
  
"Mina, acho melhor nós continuamos outro dia. Já está tarde. É melhor você ir a casa" falo bocejando  
  
"É mesmo, outro dia nós continuamos. Olha faz um favor para mim, vá com aquela roupa que eu te mostrei amanhã para o trabalho. eu sei que você ainda não quer encontrar Darien, mas se caso você se encontrar deixe ele boquiaberto amiga. Eu sei que você consegui, você é uma boa aluna! Confie é você mesmo! agora deixar eu ir, até outro dia" Mina vai embora mandando um beijo para mim. Só sei que amanhã será um dia muito longo, é se não será.  
  
Acordo 7:30 e vou tomar uma ducha. O trabalho que meus pais me ofereceram não era grande coisa, mas como sempre nós começamos de baixo para depois chegar algum lugar. Eu sou a secretaria de uma mulher bastante simpática. O nome dela é Amy Mizuno, uma mulher bastante calada, mas pelo o pouco que nós conversamos pareceu muito amigável. Meu pai disse que isso seria um treinamento, pois nunca tinha trabalhado e dependendo do meu desempenho eu poderia até chegar a ser trabalhar ao lado dele ou até mesmo o substituir desde que ele estava pensando em se aposentar.  
  
"bom dia Senhorita Mizuno, como você está?" falo sorrindo para Amy que estava acabando de entrar.  
  
"Muito bem. Senhora Chiba..."  
  
"Senhorita Tsukino ou melhor você pode me chamar de Serena"  
  
"Então você me pode chamar de Amy. Ok? Afinal você é a minha secretaria" Amy me dar um sorriso e vai para a sala dela.  
  
Então o dia começa, muito trabalho e várias outras coisas para fazer. Ao redor do meio dia Amy me chama  
  
"Serena, você pode ir almoçar agora. Sem querer ser intrometida, você mudou o visual?"  
  
"Sim, o que você achou?" pergunta colocando a mão na cintura  
  
"Eu posso dizer que você mudou completamente. Quais foram os motivos? Namorados?" ela pergunta sorrindo.  
  
"Bem, esse é um dos motivos" falo piscando e indo em direção a porta  
  
"Espera Serena, Você gostaria de almoçar comigo?" Amy pergunta timidamente  
  
"Claro" nos fomos almoça e sentir que ganhei uma nova amiga.  
  
@#@$@#@$@#$@#$@@#@Continua@#@$@#$@##@@##$@###@$@#  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o) 


	6. Capítulo 6

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 06  
  
O dia está bonito, está nem quente e nem frio e pessoas andam nas ruas felizes. E eu estou aqui com essa saia curta e uma camisa sem manga. Mina tinha insistido para ir trabalhar com essa roupa. Meu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo com mexas soltas na frente. Andando pelas ruas, eu decidir, antes de ir ao trabalho, parar em uma loja de café. Quando abro a porta da loja, sinto olhos em mim. Essa roupa que Mina me fez vestir chama muita atenção. Sento na cadeira da mesa e espero o garçom vim, faço meu pedido e fico esperando lendo uma revista. De repente sinto uma presença que faz lembrar de alguém. Olho em direção a porta e o vejo... ele... Darien, porém ele estava acompanhado pela mesma mulher da boate. Meu coração bate em agonia. Espero que ele não me reconheça, não agora, ainda não estou preparada para o ver. Tento disfarçar, mas acho melhor pegar o meu café e sair. Levanto-me e vou a direção do balcão.  
  
"Eu posso pegar o meu café agora, eu estou atrasada! Por favor" falo não olhando para mesa que Darien estava. Então todo o meu esforço de ir embora foi por água a baixo. Ouço uma voz conhecida.  
  
"Serena, o que está fazendo aqui?" Um Andrew muito surpreso fala e ao lado dele estava Mina. Viro na direção deles e murmuro um 'oi'. Mina me olha e depois olha para a mesa de Darien. Sabendo que ele ainda não tinha ouvido Andrew me chamar ou não tinha percebido a minha presença, ela deu sorriso malicioso e foi a minha direção. De repente ela me dar um abraço e praticamente grita:  
  
"SERENA! Que bom que você está aqui!!" olho para Darien e vejo que ele já me viu. Vejo a cara de surpresa dele ao me reconhecer. Dou um olhar mal para Mina.  
  
"Mina, o que você está fazendo?" murmuro a ela  
  
"O que Serena, não está feliz em me ver?" ela continua sorrindo. Então percebo que Darien vem em nossa direção com a mulher ruiva. Meu coração falta sair pela a minha boca de tanto nervosismo.  
  
"Andrew, há quanto tempo" Darien diz com um olhar em cima de mim.  
  
"Que isso, ontem nos vimos. Você me ama tanto aponto de está com tanta saudade" Andrew diz brincando. Então Darien olha para ele com um sorriso.  
  
"você sabe se eu não te ver por um minuto, eu posso ate morrer" Darien diz com sarcasmo na voz dele. De repente ele olha para mim. Mina me cutuca com o cotovelo dela.  
  
"Oi Mina, Oi... Ser.... Serena" ele diz sem olhar para Mina e me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Eu não poderia saber as emoções dele, pois Darien sempre foi muito bom em as esconder e agora era um desses momentos.  
  
"Oi" Mina diz e eu apenas do um sinal com a mão.  
  
"Darien, não vai nos apresentar a essa linda mulher"Andrew diz brincando. Olho para Mina e vejo olhar de ciúme que ela dar para Andrew. Andrew apenas passa a mão no braço dele quando Mina dar um beliscão discreto nele.  
  
"Me desculpa por não ter apresentado. Essa é Eliza. E Eliza esses são Andrew, a noiva dele Mina e Serena" a minha quase ex mulher, eu completo em meus pensamentos.  
  
"Prazer em conhece-los" ela diz com um sorriso. Olhando de perto percebo que ela simplesmente magnífica em comparação a mim. Passa algum tempo e ficamos calados. Darien não parava de me olhar. Então para fugir desse olhar, eu achei melhor ir.  
  
"Bem pessoal, eu acho melhor eu ir, pois tenho trabalho" Digo olhando para meu relógio  
  
"Você está trabalhando na empresa, você não está?" Darien diz  
  
"Sim, eu a pouco comecei"  
  
"Seja bem vida" ele fala com um daqueles sorrisos de qualquer um se cair apaixonado por ele.  
  
"Obrigada" digo com um sorriso falso. Semanas atrás, ele estava acabando nosso casamento e agora estava me dando boas vidas. Idiota. "Então eu vou, Mina te vejo amanhã" dou olhar maligno para Mina, os olhos dela faltam a sair de tão largos que eles estavam "Andrew, até logo e Darien, Eliza até qualquer dia" falo indo a direção da porta.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o)  
  
"Serena, você pode levar esses documentos para o escritório número 145 para mim?" Uma Amy muito atordoada pergunta.  
  
"Por que você está tão atordoada assim, Amy?" pergunto com preocupação para minha chefe e nova amiga. "É porque eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer, ainda por cima estou atrasada para uma reunião e não posso levar esses documentos para o escritório 145. você poderia levar isso para mim?" eu nem mesmo respondi quando Amy jogou os documentos na minha mão.  
  
"Tudo bem, mas com quem eu devo deixar?" pergunto organizando os documentos.  
  
"Deixe com uma secretária que se encontra logo na entrada do escritório. O nome dela é Rei. Ela tem um temperamento forte, mas ela é minha amiga. Diz para ela entregar para o chefe dela. Beijos" Amy diz saindo correndo. Dou um suspiro e vou entregar os documentos.  
  
Chegando na sala não encontro ninguém. Meu Deus, tenho que esperar. Vejo uma cadeira de espera e vou sentar. Minhas pernas estão me matando! Nunca andei tanto para achar uma sala. Mas quem manda me perde dentro da empresa. Então uma mulher, com cabelos logos pretos e com uma roupa vermelha, entra na sala. Ela vai a direção ao balcão de recepção da sala. Então concluo que ela e a tal secretária chamada Rei que Amy me falou. Levanto-me e vou falar com ela.  
  
"Oi, eu gostaria de..."  
  
"Bem, se você venho aqui para ver Sr. Chiba, eu tenho que te avisar que ele pediu para falar, para qualquer um, que ele não está aqui" Bem direta ela é. Logo percebo o sobrenome que ela fala. Meus olhos alargam em surpresa. Eu não acredito que eu vim para logo no escritório dele.  
  
"Bem Senhorita, eu não estou aqui para ver o Sr. Chiba, mas sim..."  
  
"Rei, eu já estou indo al... moçar" Darien sai do escritório dele de repente e gagueja quando me ver. "Serena" ele diz surpreso.  
  
"Darien, tudo bem?" falo tentando disfarça o nervosismo.  
  
"Tudo, e o que você está fazendo aqui?" ele diz se aproximando e me olhando dos pés a cabeça novamente.  
  
"Eu vim entregar esses documentos para a sua secretária, mas ela pensou que eu estava aqui para ver você" digo olhando Rei. "Mas enfim, isso era para entregar para você mesmo, então aqui está" entrego os documentos para Darien.  
  
"Vejo" ele fala examinando os documentos. "Diga para Sra.Mizuno, que eu estou agradecido por ela te mandado isso"  
  
"Pode deixar, eu falo" digo piscando. Então Rei começa a falar.  
  
"Eh... Senhorita..."  
  
"Tsukino, Senhorita Tsukino, mas pode me chamar de Serena" falo a ajudando com o meu sobrenome e também com intenção de arreliar Darien.  
  
"Ok Serena, me desculpe por te corta enquanto você falava. Eu não quis ser rude" ela diz sorrindo "e alias, meu nome é Rei Hino, e você pode me chamar de Rei" ela diz estendendo a mão. Eu aceitei a mão e sorrir. Reparei que Darien ficou me olhando o tempo todo.  
  
"Bem, eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer em conhece-la, Rei. Até logo Darien" falei indo embora. Quando estava saindo ouvir:  
  
"Onde você a conheceu, Darien? Ela é uma mulher bastante bonita" ouço Rei falar com Darien.  
  
"Sim, ela é. Você perguntou aonde eu a conheci, não foi?" Darien fala  
  
"Sim. Ela deve ser mais uma das suas paqueras. Espero que você na quebre o coração dele, ela parece ser uma boa pessoa" Rei diz com um tom brincalhão.  
  
"Não, ela não é uma das minhas paqueras. Ela é a minha esposa" não vi a cara de Rei, mas soube que ela estava bastante surpresa. Um sorriso verdadeiro saiu de meus lábios, em dias não sorria assim.  
  
@#@$@#@$@#$@#$@@#@Continua@#@$@#$@##@@##$@###@$@#  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o) 


	7. Capítulo 7

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 07  
  
"Uma festa?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Quando?"  
  
"Amanhã"  
  
"Serena, por que você não me avisou antes?!" Mina briga. Estava falando sobre a festa da empresa.  
  
"Porque Amy só me avisou hoje..."  
  
"Quem é Amy?" Mina fala confusa  
  
"Mina... você sabe"  
  
"Não, eu não sei" Mina replica  
  
"Tente se lembra e você saberá" falo a arreliando  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Eu não me lembro" Mina confessa  
  
"Por a caso você perdeu a memória ou você está ficando velha?" pergunto brincando.  
  
"Serena..." Mina diz com raiva  
  
"Mina, ela é a minha chefa. Além agora ela é uma grande amiga"  
  
"Ah sim... ei esperai... uma grande amiga?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Desde quando você tem uma 'grande amiga' que não seja eu" Mina fala com ciúmes  
  
"Não seja tão confiante. Vamos Mina, vamos falar sério. Você vai?" falo rodando meus olhos.  
  
"Pra onde?" Eu odeio quando ela faz isso.  
  
"Mina.."  
  
"Eu não sou 'uma grande amiga' sua. Alem do mais você pode ir com a 'Amy' já que ela é a sua amiga" coitadinha... ela sempre se faz de vítima e ainda fica com essa cara de cachorro mal amado.  
  
"Você sabe que você sempre será a minha melhor amiga. Você é como uma irmã para mim, Mina" falo a abraçando. Tive que fazer isso, pois do jeito que Mina é, rancorosa, ela nunca seria a mesma. Que falta de confiança!  
  
"É bom saber disso. Mas, eu vou sim" Mina diz com um sorriso se vitória.  
  
"E você pode levar o Andrew se você quiser"  
  
"Mais é claro que eu vou levar o Andrew e você vai com quem?"  
  
"Como assim?" pergunto confusa. Eu não sei o que Mina está querendo, mas acho que já vem coisa por ai.  
  
"Ora Serena, vai me dizer que você está pretendendo ir sozinha para essa festa?" Mina me examina  
  
"Mina... eu... eu... é claro que vou só. Por que?" fico um pouco nervosa  
  
"Eu pensei assim" suspira Mina. "Serena, você não ver! Darien vai está lá, não vai?"  
  
"cl.." Mina me corta  
  
"É claro que ele vai está lá. Ele é um dos presidentes. Nós temos que achar alguém para ir com você" um sorriso maliciosa nos lábios de Mina.  
  
"O que você que dizer com 'acha alguém para ir com você'??" Sabia que tinha alguma coisa por traz daquele sorriso. Ela sempre tem que pensa em alguma coisa.  
  
"Bem, se Darien vai está lá, então vamos testar ele e com alguém ao seu lado vai se um pouco melhor ou quero dizer muito melhor" ela começa a dar risada  
  
"Mina, eu não estou entendendo" falo ainda mais confusa  
  
"Serena, nós vamos bota fogo naquela festa! Se você tiver com alguém ao seu lado, de preferência um homem bem bonito e elegante, você vai mostra para Darien que você não precisa mais dele e assim ele vai ter algum tipo de ciúmes, e mesmo se não for ciúmes vai se inveja. Afinal vocês ainda estão casados!" Aplaudindo a mão Mina se levanta da cadeira  
  
"Mina, eu acho que..."  
  
"Vamos Serena, nós temos o que fazer e tenho certeza que achei alguém para você ir"  
  
"E quem é?" pergunto interessada  
  
"Você verá no dia"  
  
(O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~)  
  
Nunca na minha vida troquei de roupa tantas vezes. Naquela tarde, Mina e eu, fomos às compras. Ela me fez vesti vestidos que era cada um mais curto que outro. Tentei descobrir quem era esse que ela disse que iria a festa comigo, mas nada fez aquela garota abrir a boca dela. Quando ela teima em não fala, não aja quem a faça dizer uma palavra.  
  
Bocejo e me levanto da cama. Olho ao relógio e vejo que ainda são dez horas. Ainda era cedo. Desde que Darien foi embora, só estou acordando tarde. Antes, quando ele não me acordava, eu colocava o despertado só para fazer, ou tenta, alguma coisa para ele comer. Eu era uma idiota, ele nunca fez qualquer comida para mim, não que ele não sabia cozinhar, e como sabia, mas nunca me deu um copo de água. Enquanto eu, quase lábia os sapatos dele. Não vejo a hora de chegar naquela festa e como Mina disse, bota fogo nela.  
  
(O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o)CONTINUA (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) 


	8. Capítulo 8

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 08  
  
Respirei bem fundo. Hoje a noite iria ser mais do que uma simples noite qualquer. Já são seis horas e Mina ainda não apareceu. Ela me disse, que para me ajudar com a maquiagem, ela viria mais cedo, mas, no entanto, ainda não apareceu. Olho-me mais uma vez no espelho. Não estava me reconhecendo, essa aqui não se parecia nada comigo. Estava com o cabelo solto, com poucas mexas amarradas com grampos que tinha uma cor prata e pequenas pedras brilhantes e combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. Esse, eu mesma tinha escolhido, mas é claro com a permissão de Mina. Ela mal acreditou quando eu mostrei a ela. Claro, se qualquer mulher no mundo visse o vestido longo prateado, tomara que caia e ainda mostrava toda única curva, morreria para ter, bem isso que eu acho. Mas, foi um absurdo de dinheiro, enfim valeu a pena. Ouço baterem na porta. Deve ser Mina. Espero que ela não demore muito.  
  
"Mina, isso dói!!" empurro a mão de Mina. Ela inventou de tirar minha sobranceira com a pinça.  
  
"Serena, fica quieta ou eu vou arrancar o seu olho!!!" Mina brinca  
  
"Já está quase na hora e você ainda está fazendo esta coisa"  
  
"Calma, tudo tem o seu tempo e além do mais, você tem que agradecer que eu já estou pronta" rodo os meus olhos a isso  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Mina acaba com a maquiagem e nós saímos de meu apartamento. Fico com um pouco nervosa quando entro no elevador. Mina disse que Andrew e tal do homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher devem está nos esperando. Na entrada do prédio, vejo Andrew sentado em banquinho. Dou uma olhada em volta e não vejo ninguém mais do que Andrew. Onde está esse tal homem?  
  
"Andrew meu amor, onde está o seu amigo?" Mina pergunta também procurando.  
  
"Mina, ele não pode vim" Andrew diz meio sem graça.  
  
"O que??!!" Um grito de aflição sai de Mina.  
  
"Bem calma..."  
  
"Como calma... você não disse que esse seu amigo estaria aqui"  
  
"Eh, que... que ele teve outros compromissos e não pode vem"  
  
"Mina, tudo bem. Eu posso muito bem ir só" digo colocando a mão no ombro de Mina  
  
"Mas Serena...."  
  
"Mina, Tudo bem!"  
  
"Certo, mas Andrew prepare-se que quando chegamos em casa..." Dando um olhar Maligno para Andrew. Mina vai em direção ao carro.  
  
"Serena, eu..."  
  
"Eu sei Andrew, todos nós temos alguma coisa para fazer. Vamos, Se não a sua situação com Mina, vai ficar pior!" brinco com Andrew.  
  
(O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^) (o . ~) (^ . ~) (¬. ¬) (O .o) (^ . ^)  
  
Meu coração bateu forte e minhas pernas ficaram tremulas. O nervosismo estava tão grande na hora em que entrei naquele salão de festa, que quase desmaiava. Também tinha o medo. Medo de quê? De encontrar ele. Quem mais poderia ser... Darien... Darien... Serena respira... isso... se lembre que você deve acabar com aquele desgraçado. Quando o vi, fiquei mais nervosa. Ele estava lá, como sempre elegante, em um fraque preto com seu cabelo no mesmo estilo de sempre e com um sorriso de matar, porém ao lado dele estava Eliza, a mulher cujo ele está 'Namorando', bem para falar a verdade eu não sei muito bem. Com Mina e Andrew do meu lado me sinto sozinha, pois vejo que todos estão acompanhados menos eu. Então Darien vem em direção a nós, mas a tal de Eliza fica conversando com algumas mulheres. Agora chegou a hora! Enquanto ele vem, posso sentir que ele não tira os olhos de mim.  
  
"Boa Noite" ele diz em um tom educado  
  
"Boa noite" todos falam. Mina olha para os lados e sorrir a mim  
  
"Bem senhores, agora mesmo estou vendo alguém conhecido. Andrew vamos falar com uma amiga que está bem ali. Ainda não falei de nosso noivado e Serena fique aqui falando com Darien, por enquanto" Mina agarra o braço de Andrew e sai. Eu sabia que Mina sempre planeja alguma coisa para me deixar louca.  
  
"Ora, ora, ora... Serena, não a esperava está noite" Darien tira de meus pensamentos.  
  
'na verdade você nunca me esperou' penso querendo falar, mas enfim...  
  
"Na verdade, Darien, agora estou trabalhando na empresa então fui convidada, mas mesmo assim, eu seria convidada da mesma maneira. Afinal meu pai é o dono" ao invés de Darien ficar espantado, ele sorrir um sorriso malcriado.  
  
"Vejo que você mudou muito, desde a última vez em que conversamos" ele diz em um tom cascudo. Nessa hora me lembrei de meu plano.  
  
"Você não sabe quanto" digo em tom sedutor. Olhando para ele, só agora que vejo que ele está mais bonito do que nunca. Ele sempre foi assim, sedutor, mas ao mesmo tempo respeitador. Ás vezes, quando nós estávamos em casa, não conseguia acreditar que esse homem estaria por o meu lado até o fim da minha vida. Sonhava que um dia nós poderíamos ter filhos, sonhava que um dia ele me amasse como eu sou. Enfim, sonhos não são a realidade. Tenho que viver nela ou então com meus sonhos nunca chegarei em lugar algum.  
  
"Você está gostando da empresa?" Darien tira de meus pensamentos.  
  
"Bem, apesar de ter um trabalho simples, estou" falo pegando uma taça de champanhe que um garçom estava oferecendo.  
  
"Mas seu trabalho é muito importante" ele diz com um sorriso  
  
"É mesmo" digo é um tom sarcástico  
  
"Sim" ele diz como quem nunca entendeu nada  
  
"Você não sabe Darien, ninguém nunca começa de portas abertas" digo levando um gole de minha champanhe.  
  
"Bem.... isso é verdade " nessa, neste minuto, a raiva em que guardava subiu e resolvi: esse desgraçado me paga!  
  
"É Darien, e também tem pessoas que começam com portas abertas" vi Darien ficar pálido com as palavras que disse. Mina e Andrew começam a vim em nossa direção. Agora que tudo estava ficando bom. E eu sei nesta festa aconteceria tudo do melhor! Minha vingança ainda nem começou.  
  
@#@$@#@$@#$@#$@@#@Continua@#@$@#$@##@@##$@###@$@#  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o) 


	9. Capítulo 9

Minha vida de casada - capítulo 09  
  
Meu corpo estava quente, o mundo estava rodando, meus olhos fechados e cada vez mais me afundava na bebida. Depois daquela hora não o vi nem sequer um minuto. Tinha ouvido alguns comentários que ele estava em uma briga com aquela mulher. Só sei que meu plano foi de água abaixo e acabei caindo na bebida. Mina nem deu sinal... e eu aqui fazendo da minha vida uma desgraça. Então, para piorar a situação, começam as músicas. Quando ouço quase choro. Abro meus olhos e vejo que cada casal estava indo à direção do chão de dança e eu aqui sozinha, nem mesmo o homem que Mina prometeu estava aqui. Maldita hora em que resolvi ir para essa festa. Fecho mais uma vez meus olhos para voltar ao meu sossego, porém alguém faz questão de me atrapalhar puxando-me para dentro de seus braços. Abro meus olhos, mas não consigo ver quem está me segurando. Sussurrando em meu ouvido:  
  
"Vamos dançar ?" Uma voz sedutora pergunta-me. Meu coração bate forte, minhas pernas ficam tremulas, minha respiração fica pesada. Não tive a chance de sequer responder, pegando a bebida que estava segurando, conduzindo-me até o chão de dança, começamos a dançar. Olhei para o rosto dessa pessoa e não acreditei. Era ele...  
  
"Darien.... O que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Não ver... estou dançando com você" ele diz em um tom divertido  
  
"Mas... a sua..."  
  
"Serena... vamos apenas dançar, não vamos falar nada ok?" sussurrando em meu ouvido, ele pega pela minha cintura, puxando-me mais intimo para ele. Cabeceando de acordo fico em silêncio. Olhando para meus pés fico um pouco vermelha, para quem tem um plano nem mesmo olhar nos olhos dele consigo. Então a mão de Darien veio debaixo de meu queixo, e o índice dele toca erguendo lentamente minha cabeça.  
  
"Olha em meus olhos" ele ordena. Olho para ele. Sinto que ele está se aproximando cada vez mais. Eu não posso acreditar, ou eu bebi demais ou ele está aponto de me beijar. Não eu não bebi demais, então que dizer.... ele vai me beijar. Agora apenas sinto a respiração dele, meu nervosismo aumenta. Quando ele está pronto para encosta seus lábios em meus, lembro-me de tudo o que passei com ele. Primeira a rejeição, depois aquela mulher e depois a separação.  
  
"E a sua nova paixão Darien?" viro minha cabeça para o lado. Confundido, ele afasta-se um pouco.  
  
"Você fala de Eliza?"  
  
"Sim"  
  
"Ela já foi para casa"  
  
"Entendo..." o silêncio nos envolve novamente. Ouço que a música está acabando.  
  
"Bem Darien, foi muito bom dançar com você, mas eu preciso ir" falo saindo dos braços dele.  
  
"Mais já... tão cedo" olho para ele e vejo um certo tipo desapontamento, mas logo passa. Dou sorriso leve, eu sei que ele está se caindo direitinho no meu plano.  
  
"Sim, eu ainda tenho que chamar um táxi"  
  
"Você não veio de carro?"  
  
"Não, eu peguei uma carona com Andrew e Mina, porém não os vejo em lugar algum. Parece que eles já foram... então Darien nos vemos depois" viro-me e saiu à direção da porta.  
  
"Espere!" Darien pega pelo meu braço e vira-me para ele.  
  
"Darien olha, eu estou cansada e eu preciso ir..."  
  
"Vamos, eu te dou uma carona" surpreendo-me com sua proposta, mas logo penso bem  
  
"Claro!"  
  
No caminho estava tudo bem calado. Nós não falávamos nada desde quando nós saímos da festa. Chegando na frente de meu apartamento, abri a porta e sai. Quando viro para dizer até logo ele já está fechando a porta e vindo em minha direção.  
  
"Posso te acompanhar?" ele diz calmamente  
  
"Não precisa, eu posso ir sozinha" falo virando e indo para entrada do edifício.  
  
"Até lo..." paro de falar no momento em que vejo que Darien está me acompanhado. Suspiro, e sei que não vai adiantar nada eu falar alguma coisa. Chegamos até a porta e abro minha bolsa para pegar as chaves, só que o quanto mais eu procuro mais difícil fica. Quase joga as coisas que estava na bolsa no chão, como uma bolsa pequena pode cabe tanta coisa. Olho para Darien em constrangimento. Ele treme a cabeça dele, coloca a mão no bolso e pega uma chave.  
  
"Deixe isso comigo, não se esforce mais" ele brinca piscando o olho. Abrindo a porta ele da um sorriso malicioso.  
  
"Você ainda as tem?" pergunto para ele.  
  
"Claro, também é meu apartamento" quando ele disse isso meu sangue ferve.  
  
"Mas logo, logo será somente meu" entro e deixo a porta meio fechada. Quando vou dizer alguma coisa ele me interrompe.  
  
"Espera Serena, não vai me convidar para entrar?"  
  
"Não Darien" falo friamente. Tento fechar a porta, mas Darien a empurra.  
  
"Qual o seu problema Darien? Me deixe ir, estou cansada" falo tentando fechar, mas Darien continua a empurrando.  
  
"Eu que pergunto Serena, qual o seu problema? Você não era assim antes, você era educada, era meiga e você nunca fechava a porta na cara dos outros"  
  
"Acontece, Darien meu querido, que as coisas mudaram muito e eu também mudei" quando falo isso, Darien empurra a porta aberta de uma só vez, entra e a fecha.  
  
"Olha Darien, voc...." os lábios dele... sim... ele calou-me com os seus lábios. Um beijo forçado sim, mas o primeiro de muitos anos. Darien me beijando, quem diria. O beijo vai ficando mais apaixonado e ele pega pela a cintura e trás meu o corpo mais íntimo ao seu. Logo bate que isso não está certo, então tento me afasta, mas o quanto mais tento mais ele puxa-me para ele. Acabo cedendo fecho meus olhos e coloco meus braços no pescoço dele. Minhas pernas tremulam e meu coração bate forte. Esse sentimento de ter o homem que amo em meus braços é tão cálido, tão bom. Chega um momento em que mal consigo me sustentar no chão. Ainda nos beijando, Darien levanta-me e começa me leva a direção do sofá. Deitando-me lentamente no sofá ele separa nossos lábios. Abro meus olhos e vejo que ele está dando um olhar faminto para mim com luxúria brilhando em seus olhos. Logo ele se uniu a mim e começa dar beijos em meu pescoço. Fechando meus olhos novamente começo a pensar, o olhar que ele me deu, nunca tinha visto olhar para mim dessa maneira. Talvez porque eu era tão feia que nem ele ou ninguém olharia para mim. Daí me bateu: ele não está aqui por mim, mas pela minha nova aparência.  
  
"Darien..." empurro ele, que ainda estava beijando meu pescoço,  
  
"Hum" ele ainda continua beijando meu pescoço.  
  
"Para"  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Darien para... eu não quero... não assim" e foi assim que ele deixou de me beija. Sentou-se e passou a mão pelo cabelo dele. Arrumando minha roupa, que estava amassada e desarrumada pelo beijo, sento-me também.  
  
"Darien, eu..."  
  
"Não Serena, não fale nada. eu perdi minha cabeça... eu não deveria fazer isso. Me desculpe" ele se levanta e vai embora, me deixando sozinha, só como me deixou quando ele me trocou pela aquela outra. @#@$@#@$@#$@#$@@#@Continua@#@$@#$@##@@##$@###@$@# (^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o) 


	10. Capítulo 10

Minha vida de casada - Capítulo 10  
  
"O QUE??!!!!" Mina diz em surpresa.  
  
"Sim Mina, nós nos beijamos" falo enfocando a minha atenção para minhas mãos.  
  
"Como foi que isso aconteceu" ela pergunta curiosa  
  
"Bem... eh... eu estava dançando e... eu estava um pouco bêbada e ai... ele apareceu, nos dançamos e eu quis ir embora, mas ele me seguiu e me deu uma carona..."  
  
"Serena, deixa de enrolar, conta logo!" Perdendo a paciência Mina quase me estrangula.  
  
"Se você deixar! Bem como eu estava falando, ele me deu uma carona e então quando chegamos ao meu apartamento ele quis entrar e eu não queria que entrasse, daí ele perdeu a paciência, entrou... e me beijou..."  
  
"e ai.."  
  
"ele me levou para o sofá e começamos a nos beijar novamente e ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e então..."  
  
"fala Serena, então..."  
  
"eu o parei e ele foi embora" digo colocando as mãos no meu rosto.  
  
"Perfeito!"  
  
"O que?" pergunto confusa  
  
"Você fez a coisa certa" Mina diz com um largo sorriso  
  
"Mina, eu não te entendo! Você não disse que..."  
  
"Serena, você deu golpe de mestre. Nenhum homem gosta de mulher fácil"  
  
"Mulher fácil?"  
  
"Sim, e o melhor foi que quem interrompeu foi você e não ele. Agora Darien vai ficar maluco!" Mina diz pulando de alegria. Abaixo a minha cabeça e começo a rir. Se Mina estivesse mesmo certa, meu plano estava indo perfeito.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o)  
  
Darien... Darien... Darien.... Só o pensamento do nome dele me dar calafrios na espinha. Se só eu não tivesse parado... mas é como Mina disse, homens não gostam de mulheres fácil de se ter. não vejo a hora de encontrar ele novamente. Dou um suspiro e percebo que ao invés de sentir ódio dele, eu sinto que cada vez mais o amo mais. É irônico. A vida não e fácil principalmente quando se trata de amor. Vou até a minha geladeira, e olho para ver se tem alguma coisa. Nada. Decido sair para comprar alguma coisa. Chegando no supermercado pego as minhas coisas básicas. Chocolates, sorvete, pizzas... E vou ao caixa.  
  
"Cartão, cheque ou dinheiro?" a moça do caixa pergunta.  
  
"Dinheiro" falo procurando minha carteira na bolsa. Quando falo que minha é lotada não estou mentindo. Cadê a porcaria da minha carteira. Olho para a caixa, que por sinal estava me dando um olhar para matar, sou sorriso leve. Procuro mais um pouco e vejo que esqueci minha carteira em casa. Droga..  
  
"eh.. você poderia esperar um pouco até eu chegar em casa e pegar minha carteira, eu a esqueci" falo sem jeito  
  
"Não" bruxa...  
  
"Mas.."  
  
"Não" idiota.  
  
"tudo bem, então eu volto outro dia" falo vermelho e começo a me dirigir a saída. Juro que nunca mais compro nada aqui... então alguém segura meu braço. olho para quem é esse que ousou me interromper meu momento de raiva e vejo ele... Darien.  
  
"Deixa que eu pago" ele fala me levando até o caixa que acabei de sair.  
  
"Não precisa..."  
  
"eu faço questão" ele diz já tirando o cartão de crédito da carteira. Me rendendo então deixo ele paga.  
  
Darien me acompanhou até o carro segurando minhas compras.  
  
"Obrigada Darien..." Darien me agarrou e me beijou. Novamente sinto os lábios dele nos meus. Tentou sair do aperto dele um pouco, mas ele me aperta mais e acabo me rendendo novamente. Para um pouco de ar nos afastamos um pouco. Então ele me dar mais beijo e se afasta.  
  
"Considere isso como um pagamento" ele diz sussurrando em minha orelha e indo embora. Encosto no carro e tento me acalmar. O que houve com ele?.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~)CONTINUA ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_O) ( O.o) 


	11. Capítulo 11

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 11  
  
Era um dia de sábado, estava sentada no meu sofá comendo pipoca e assistindo tv. O calor estava insuportável e bem meu ar condicionado queimou. Desliguei a tv coloquei a pipoca na mesa de centro e fui tomar um banho. Lá meu pensamento estava longe. Estavam nele. Naqueles olhos lindos, naqueles braços fortes e naquela boca sensual onde eu tinha beijado há poucos dias. Já era mais ou menos cinco da tarde e deitei para levar um cochilo. Poucas horas depois acordo com o telefone.  
  
"Oi" falo em uma voz sonolenta.  
  
"Acorde princesa encantada! Já são oito horas da noite e você está dormindo".  
  
"Mina"  
  
"Bingo!".  
  
"O que você quer?".  
  
"Nossa, isso é jeito de tratar uma amiga. Mas tudo bem eu sei que você está em humor péssimo e assim eu tenho um acordo para um acordo para fazer" Mina diz em uma voz empolgante.  
  
"Que tipo de acordo?" Confusa levanto-me e olho ao relógio para conferir, Mina ás vezes fala a hora errada.  
  
"Bem, que tal nós sairmos para se divertir e quem sabe você pode encontrar um homem bem bonito e esquecer aquele songo-mongo" franzo minha testa a isso.  
  
"Mina, você sabe...".  
  
"Sim Serena, era só brincadeira" ela diz quase gritando "Mas mesmo assim, você vai?".  
  
"Ah Mina, eu não sei...".  
  
"Daqui uma hora passou ai" ela desliga o telefone. Bem sabendo como Mina é, vou me arrumar.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_o) ( O.o) (^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)  
  
O quarto era grande, era um pouco abafado e centenas de pessoas dançavam. Mina estava me levando para o balcão.  
  
"Vamos Serena, hoje a noite é a nossa noite. Vamos aos diverti!" Se diverti? Com esse humor horrível? Mina a pouco ficou louca. O que eu iria fazer num lugar desse? Eu não sei nem dançar a não ser se eu bebo um pouco talvez eu possa...  
  
"Serena, você não vai beber uma gota, ta me ouvindo?" Chata acabou com minha festa.  
  
"Eu sei Mina... eu sei" frustração já é começando a me pegar. Chegamos no balcão e nos sentamos.  
  
"O que a senhoritas vão querer?" Uma voz muito sensual nos pergunta. Olha para o dono e vejo que ele é muito mais sensual do que a voz. Mina me olha e ver a minha atração por ele e dar um sorriso malicioso. Fico vermelha e dou um clarão para ela, que logo tira aquele sorriso.  
  
"Bem, eu quero apenas um refrigerante, mas minha amiga aqui quer dançar com você" ela me paga  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"Mas não é verdade amiga" ela diz piscando para mim  
  
"Bem, desde que sua amiga é muito bonita e posso dar o que ela quer" a isso fico ainda mais vermelha.  
  
"Taike, segura aqui por um tempo. Acabei de encontrar um anjo e vou dançar com ela" olho a Mina como se falando que eu iria a matar por isso, mas ao invés ela dar um grande sorriso.  
  
"Vai lá amiga, não seja boba. Ela é um gato" ela diz botando a mão no meu ombro. Dou um suspiro de derrota e acabo me cedendo.  
  
"Vamos" ele estende a mão para mim. Logo aceito a mão dele e dou a ele um sorriso.  
  
"Claro" nos vamos até o chão de dança e começamos a dançar. Ai que reparo um pouco mais nele. Ele é alto, tem um corpo de matar, olhos azuis, cabelos pretos longo e um sorriso, como eu já havia dito, sensual e maravilhoso. Conclusão ele é um deus grego. Quase a fotocópia de Darien... Darien... Não Serena se lembre o que Mina falou hoje é uma noite para se diverti e o pensamento dele com certeza não é nada divertido há não ser pelo fato... Para Serena...  
  
"Afinal, qual é o seu nome?" Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, tirando-me completamente dos meus pensamentos.  
  
"Oh... me desculpe por não dizer mais tarde... é Serena. Meu nome é Serena" digo um pouco vermelha.  
  
"É um prazer te conhecer Serena" ele diz falando meu nome como se fosse com prazer. "Seiya"  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Meu nome é Seiya" ele diz sorrindo  
  
"Ah sim...Também é um prazer em o conhecer Seiya" nos começamos a dançar no ritmo da música.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)  
  
(Manu: Oi pessoal! Olha gente desculpa interromper a história, mas olha eu vou ter que sair dos pensamentos de Serena para ir aos pensamentos de Mina. Depois volto aos pensamentos de Serena. Beijos)  
  
Olho para Serena e vejo que ela está se divertindo a beça, apesar de cada dois minutos ela ficar vermelha. Coitada da minha amiga, nunca soube o que é realmente se diverti. Enfim chegou a hora de botar algum fogo nisso. Pego meu celular e disco o número do meu amorzinho. Mal sabe Serena, que eu vou a ajudar hoje. Trazendo aquele traste aqui. E quando ele ver que ela está se divertindo sem ele, só quero ver a cara dele. Combinei com Andrew de nós por um fim logo nessa estória mexicana. Ou Darien admite que ele está completamente apaixonado por Serena, ou hoje nós iremos descobrir isso por nós mesmo. Finalmente o Andrew atendeu.  
  
"Oi amor" ele diz apenas em um sussurro.  
  
"O que foi Andrew, fala mais alto" falo confusa pelo ao tom dele.  
  
"Ele está aqui"  
  
"Ele quem?" Falo brincando, pois sabia muito bem de quem ele estava falando  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Oh Andrew, eu sei amor. Pode vim, nós já estamos aqui" Olha na direção de Serena e percebo que ela e o garoto bonito ainda estão dançando "Agora eu tenho que desligar a qualquer momento ela pode vim aqui"  
  
"Mas ela já não está ai"  
  
"Sim, ela está dançando"  
  
"Com quem?" Posso contar que Andrew está franzindo as sobrancelhas  
  
"Oh amor, eu tenho que desligar. Te amo. Beijos" desligo o celular e olho novamente a Serena. Ela ainda estar dançando e com um belo sorriso na sua face.  
  
Passando alguns minutos olho novamente Serena e ela esta vindo aqui com o homem bonito.  
  
"Mina!" Elas diz sem fôlego "Eu quero te apresentar um dos homem mais divertidos que já encontrei na minha vida." Ela diz rindo e um pouco vermelha "te apresento Seiya"  
  
"Ora, ora Serena, quem te ajudou a encontrou ele foi eu" digo em um tom divertido "eu estou muito contente pela minha amiga Seiya"  
  
"Eu que devo dizer que encontrei a mulher mais maravilhosa na minha vida" ele diz piscando para Serena. Olha no rosto da minha amiga e coitada ta ficando mais vermelha do que um tomate. "Bem senhoritas, eu ofereço para vocês uma bebida, aceitam?"  
  
"Claro" Serena diz com um largo sorriso.  
  
"Não, eu já tenho a minha" falo apontando o meu copo. Quando Seiya sai para pegar nossas bebidas, Serena olha para mim novamente com um largo sorriso  
  
"Mina, ele é demais"  
  
"Não é menina" dou sorriso para minha amiga.  
  
"Ele me contou que ele e os dois irmão dele são os donos dessa boate e que todas ás vezes que vim aqui será de graça"  
  
"Hei e eu?"  
  
"Claro que você também" balanço a minha cabeça em negação. Ela não é uma boa mentirosa. "Assim, rolou alguma coisa?"  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Ah Serena, não se faça de boba. Estou falando de química, você achou alguma coisa nele? Ou melhor, você sentiu alguma coisa por ele?" Pergunto curiosa  
  
"Bem, eu sinto como se ele fosse..."  
  
"Fosse?" Fico mais curiosa ainda  
  
"Como se ele fosse meu irmão"  
  
"SEU IRMÃO!!!" Quase grito não acreditando  
  
"Fala baixo Mina, ele pode nos ouvir!" Serena fala murmurando "Serena, você que dizer um homem maravilhoso desse, um homem que aparece pela primeira vez na sua vida que tem a decência de te respeita, é apenas como um irmão" falo indignada.  
  
"E qual o problema com isso?" Ela diz com raiva  
  
"Ai Serena, eu não sei o que eu faço! Você está cega amiga e eu sei muito bem quem está provocando esta cegueira" falo em frustração.  
  
"Mina..." de repente Seiya chega com a bebida de Serena.  
  
"Aqui anjo" ele dar a bebida para Serena e se senta ao lado dela colocando os braços no ombro dela. Tremo a minha cabeça e olho em direção a entrada. Cadê o Andrew? Pego meu copo de refrigerante e tomo um gole dele então olho novamente a Serena.  
  
"Mina, nós vamos dançar novamente" Serena diz já indo para o chão de dança. Só dou um aceno a ela dizendo tudo bem e olho novamente a entrada. Bingo! Lá eles estão. Meu amorzinho e aquele traste. Andrew estava lindo como sempre, mas Darien... Meus deus... Estava de deixar qualquer uma de boca aberta. Não é a toa que Serena não que o perde, até mesmo eu que o odeio admito isso. Ele é um deus grego. Mas enfim, só quero ver a cara dele quando ele ver Serena dançando com Seiya. Olhando em direção a ela vejo uma coisa que ainda mais me faz ficar ansiosa. Serena está de olhos fechados e dançando colada com Seiya, quanto a ele está beijando o pescoço dela, não acredito mordendo a orelha dela...  
  
"Mina" Andrew diz em falsa surpresa  
  
"Amorzinho, o que você está fazendo aqui??" Digo também em falsa surpresa "Darien?"  
  
"Oi Mina" Darien fala em uma voz cansada e sentado colocando a mão de baixo do queixo. Então Andrew vem e me dar um rápido bique nos lábios.  
  
"Amor, você está sozinha aqui?"  
  
"De fato não, eu estou com Serena" quando falo o nome de Serena saiu Darien me olha com surpresa e começa a procurá-la.  
  
"Onde ela está" Andrew pergunta  
  
"Oh, bem ali.. Dançando com Seiya" aponto para onde Serena estava dançando e foi o que eu esperei, quando Darien olhou Serena ali dançando toda colada com Seiya e ainda mais ele beijando o pescoço dela, eu vi uma coisa nos olhos dele que eu nunca tinha visto. Ciúmes.  
  
"O que inferno ela está fazendo lá" ele diz se levantando.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)(^. ^) (~. ~) CONTINUA (^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) Surpresa!! Seiya finalmente apareceu magnífico como sempre, porém eu ainda prefiro mil vezes o Darien maravilhoso, sensual e malvado.  
  
Espero que vocês gostem  
  
Beijos Manu 


	12. Capítulo 12

Minha vida de casada – capítulo 12  
  
-O que inferno ela está fazendo lá - ele diz se levantando. Andrew levanta- se também, para o impedir.  
  
-Calma amigão - Andrew diz colocando a mão no obro de Darien  
  
-É Darien fica calmo, afinal ela está apenas dançando - digo tentando o tranqüilizar. Olho para Serena e vejo que Seiya está ficando cada vez mais ousado. Serena que me perdoe, mas se estivesse no lugar de Darien teria as mesmas razoes para ficar com ciúmes. Mas este ciúme será por amor? Bem eu realmente não sei, entretanto descobrirei isso hoje a noite haja o que houver ou então não me chamo Mina Aino.  
  
-Sim, mas...  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Nada – ele diz se sentando novamente. Tremo minha cabeça em desgosto. Homens... Sempre serão iguais. Apesar de que meu Andrew não é tão assim... Mas mesmo assim todo homem é igual... Mas Andrew... Não, não. Tirando as conclusões ele também igual.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) (^. ~) ( ' _') (~. ^) ( O_o) ( O.o) (^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)  
  
###Pensamentos de Serena###  
  
No céu, era onde estava. Nunca havia me divertido desta maneira. Seiya era maravilhoso! Com meus olhos fechados só ouvia as palavras sussurradas de Seiya e a música exuberante. Apenas esta noite irei sair de meus pensamentos cotidianos e deixarei levar a vida como não houvesse amanhã.  
  
-Vamos descansar um pouco, anjo?- Seiya sussurra em meu ouvido. Abro meus olhos e aceno com a cabeça.  
  
-Vamos, agora acabo de me lembrar que deixei Mina só e ela neste momento deve está querendo me matar - olho para onde deixei Mina há poucos minutos e noto que ela não está só. Ainda não vejo com quem estar. Então Seiya começa a me conduzir até o balcão. Quando chego lá, vejo que Mina está com Andrew.  
  
-Andrew?- Pergunto surpresa  
  
-Oi Serena, como estar?- ele diz olhando para mim  
  
-Bem...  
  
-Ah Serena, você não pode acreditar! Eu estava aqui sozinha bebendo meu refrigerante, quando vejo Andrew estava aqui me dando um beijo e perguntando o que eu estava fazendo aqui. Então ai eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo aqui. Ele diz estava apenas acompanhando Darien – ela diz olhando para... para.. Darien????? O que ele estava fazendo aqui????  
  
-Da...Darien?- pergunto gaguejando.  
  
-Oi Serena- ele fala olhando para Seiya. Seiya olha para mim e pergunta:  
  
-Quem são, anjo?  
  
-Ah.. eles são... Andrew, o noivo de Mina e... Darien, meu...  
  
-Seu o que?- Seiya franzindo a testa e olhando para Darien  
  
- O marido dela- dou um pulo de surpresa quando escuto o que Darien acaba de falar.  
  
-Você não me disse que você era casada- Seiya fala olhando novamente para mim.  
  
-É que...- gaguejo novamente  
  
-É que eles estão quase separados- dou um olhar mal para Mina  
  
-Ah Bom, perdão por isso. Mas mesmo assim fico feliz com isso – ele fala sorrindo a mim. Dou um leve sorriso e olho para Darien meio embaraçada, mas a atenção dele não está em mim, e sim para Seiya. Pelo o olhar dos dois eles parecem que não estão gostando nem um pouco da companhia de um ao outro – Bem, eu vou busca mais bebidas para nós- Seiya diz saindo.  
  
-Tudo bem- digo sorrindo para ele. Então tudo fica em silêncio entre nós. Então Mina sussurra algo no ouvido de Andrew e eles se levantam.  
  
-Serena e Darien, nós estamos indo dançar, tudo bem?- Mina fala picando. Ótimo só faltava essa. Ficar só com Darien... só de pensar meu coração...  
  
-Tudo bem – falo dando um sorriso fraco para Andrew e luzindo para Mina. Quando os dois pombinhos saem o silêncio novamente envolve Darien e eu. Percebo que estou em pé desde a hora que cheguei com Seiya. Procuro uma cadeira para sentar e vejo que todas estão ocupadas apenas a do lado de Darien está desocupada. Sento-me e tento disfarçar o nervosismo.  
  
-Para uma mulher casada, você se comporta como você não fosse- Darien diz calmamente. Viro para o enfrentar e ele apenas me olhar como se não tive falado nada demais.  
  
-Como você se comportasse com um marido perfeito – isso Serena, acaba com ele. ele merece isso. Olho para ele e vejo que ele estava começando a dizer algo, mas acaba não falando nada. O silêncio nos envolve novamente. E quando olho para ver de Seiya está vindo, ele se levanta e me puxa para o chão de dança.  
  
-Vamos dançar- ele diz agarrando minha mão com firmeza. Tento sair do aperto dele, mas logo me deixo dar por vencida. Afinal nós já estávamos quase no chão de dançar.  
  
Então dançamos...  
  
Novamente...  
  
Um sentimento me envolve... O mesmo sentimento de amor.  
  
Boba...  
  
Ele nunca vai te amar como você o ama...  
  
Encosto a cabeça no peito dele quando começamos a dançar e uma lagrima sai dos meus olhos. Não posso agüentar mais... esse sentimento... mesmo que tente esconder... esquecer... ele ainda está aqui... no meu coração. De repente ele coloca a mão dele no meu queixo e levanta minha cabeça suavemente até nossos olhos se encontrarem um com outro.  
  
-Por que você está chorando?- ele pergunta preocupado e limpando minhas lagrimas com o dedo dele  
  
-Por nada...- tento abaixar minha cabeça, mas ele persiste em deixar-me olhando nos olhos deles.  
  
-Serena...- a cabeça dele vai abaixando até nossos lábios estarem a poucos centímetros para se tocar – Serena..- ele diz em um tom cascudo mais uma vez meu nome.  
  
-Darien..- nossos lábios se encontram uma vez mais. Quando nós retiramos para um pouco de ar ele pergunta:  
  
-Vamos para casa?- apenas aceno com a cabeça e ele me conduz até a saída levando-me até o seu carro. No caminho, nós estávamos calados, mas o olhar que dávamos um para outro era de uma promessa para uma noite especial... e quando chegamos em casa nos beijamos apaixonadamente como se houvesse nenhum amanhã. Como fossemos um casal de adolescente apaixonado, enfim nesta noite nós éramos finalmente marido e mulher. Nossa primeira noite como marido e mulher.  
  
(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)(^. ^) (~. ~) CONTINUA (^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^)(^. ^) (~. ~) ( ^_ ^) 


	13. Capítulo 13

Sim eu sei que eu demorei muito para postar. Bem na verdade eu não tenho mais tempo para nada e ai também na minha cabeça não vem nada. Parece que minha imaginação acabou. Desculpem-Me, mas eu tentarei ter um pouco mais de tempo e imaginação para está fic.  
  
Beijos Manu  
  
Minha vida de casada – capítulo 13  
  
Nunca imaginei que acorda ao lado de uma pessoa amada fosse tão bom quanto isso. Ele estava aqui do meu lado com uma mão acariciando minha cintura e a outra meu cabelo. Um sentimento tão bom... A vida não poderia está mais perfeita...  
  
"Bom dia!" ele diz sussurrando em minha orelha. Dou sorriso e começo sentir-me coceguenta quando ele beija meu pescoço.  
  
"Bom dia" digo virando para estar na frente dele. Olho no olho. Sinto a respiração dele e ele senti a minha, meu coração acelera e de repente ele me beija apaixonadamente. Um pouco surpresa pelo beijo, mas nem um pouco desapontada, começo a responder e assim nós continuamos o que aconteceu ontem...  
  
Quase meia hora depois levanto-me da cama para ir ao banheiro e de repente ele agarra a minha mão e me puxa novamente para a cama.  
  
"Onde a senhorita está pensando em ir sem minha permissão?" ele diz me agarrando mais apertado.  
  
"Oh, desculpe-me, meu amo. Eu não sabia que teria que ter a sua permissão para sair?" digo dando risadinhas  
  
"Sim, é preciso me perguntar. Mas eu não lhe dou a permissão de sair e por mim você ficaria aqui comigo a vida inteira..." ele diz começando a beijar meu rosto, meus lábios, meu queixo e depois meu pescoço...  
  
"Ei!! Mais se eu quiser ir para o banheiro. Aposto que você não agüentaria nem mesmo a eternidade comigo" Digo brincando. E nós começamos a rir. "Agora, meu amo, posso ir?"  
  
"Deste modo é melhor eu deixar você ir" finalmente livre do aperto dele Vou ao banheiro tomar um banho. No banho ouço o telefone tocar. Darien deve ter atendido, então continuo a tomar meu banho. Quando saio Darien já não está no quarto. Visto-me e vou o procurar. Ele está sentado no sofá.  
  
"Quem era, Darien?"  
  
"Não atendi" Ele fala friamente.  
  
"Por que?" Pergunto confusa  
  
"Eu não moro mais aqui, se esqueceu?" Ele fala se levantando e se virando de costa "Mais mesmo assim era Mina, a secretária atendeu... Eu acho que você deve ver" Ele fala se virando para mim. Os olhos dele... estavam tão frios e tão distantes. Parecendo triste.."  
  
"Darien, o que houve?"  
  
"Veja na sua secretária eletrônica" Ele fala em um tom rude quase gritando. Vou até o telefone e olho que tem uma chamada perdida. Meu corpo treme e começo a suar de nervosismo. Por que ele está agindo assim? O que eu fiz? Aperto o botão para escutar e ai vai....  
  
'Oi Serena, aqui é Mina.... Humm... Onde você está?? Bem você deve está no banheiro. Eh o que aconteceu ontem? Você saiu e não falou nada e aquele gato, como é o nome dele mesmo??... ahh Seiya, perguntou por você? E ai você saiu foi com aquele peste?? Ai ai Serena! Parece que sim. Eu não vejo a hora de acabar com ele! ele deve ta caindo de amores por você!! Que bom!!! Nosso plano está dando certo e ele parece que está caindo direitinho. Bom, espero que você ainda continua com tudo na cabeça. Você merece amiga! Ele vai se arrepender do que ele fez para você. Ta bom. Tchau, te vejo depois Beijos..." Ele ouviu! Ele ouviu! Minha boca abre, meu coração acelera e todo meu corpo treme ainda mais. Mina o que você fez... Olho para ele e ele me dar um sorriso cínico.  
  
"Então era isso o que você queria, não é Serena." Ele dar um suspiro e bota as mão no cabelo "Tudo que você queria era acabar comigo, se vingar!! Agora me diz por que?" ele vem em direção a mim e agarra pelos meu braços.  
  
"Por que??" ele diz apertando mais  
  
"Darien, você está me machucando" Lágrimas começam sair de meu olhos  
  
"Fala Serena, Por que????"  
  
"Darien Para!!!" dou um empurrão nele e saio de perto dele  
  
"E eu que pensei que você estava me amando, que tudo iria ser melhor, que nosso casamento não iria acabar e que eu era o homem mais feliz por ter a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. Mas não, isso era tudo um jogo para você, apenas sedução e apenas vingança. Agora só me diz o por que?" Tento para de chorar e limpo as lágrimas  
  
"Darien, eu... eu... eu vou falar a verdade. Quando nós estávamos morando juntos e eu me apaixonei por você e agüentei sozinha as coisas que você fazia para que nosso casamento permanecesse. Mas bem as coisas não era como eu pensei. Você queria algo totalmente diferente de mim. Então você arranjou outra pessoa e depois foi embora e eu não queria isso porque eu te amo" Mais lágrimas saem do meu olhos "E Na verdade eu fiz esse plano besta para te magoar assim como você me magoou, mas isso só me fez percebe que não importa o que você faz eu sempre amarei você..." cai em lágrimas e em soluços. A dor era grande e ele estava ali parado como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
"Isso não explica nada. Você não teve o direito de me magoar"  
  
"Então você teve o direito para me magoar"  
  
"Não Serena, mas o que você fez foi mil vezes pior"  
  
"Como o que você fez não era nada!!" Digo agora com raiva. Ele me olha sem nada para dizer. Então ele vai em direção a porta  
  
"Eu vou embora, adeus"  
  
Assim ele foi, mas uma vez ele me deixou...  
  
(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. ) CONTINUA (. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. ) ( )  
  
Este capítulo na saiu legal, como eu disse a minha imaginação esta cada vez mais difícil para esta fic. Mas tudo bem! Prometo posta mais breve o possível claro se alguém fazer algum comentários.  
  
Beijos Manu 


	14. Capítulo 14

Finalmente o capítulo 14... Eu já havia feito ele, mas acontece que meu pc deu alguns problemas e ai eu tive que formatar e perdi tudo. Sorte que ainda estava com tudo na cabeça.. .' enfim aqui está... espero que gostem e muito obrigada pelos comentários e pela força.. valeu mesmo pessoal...  
  
Beijos Manu .  
  
Minha vida de casada - capítulo 14  
  
Como se fosse da primeira vez, um sentimento, um aperto no coração, uma vontade de gritar até não agüentar mais, uma vontade de viver e ao mesmo tempo morrer. Tudo estava tão bem, melhor não poderia ficar e de repente tudo acaba como nada tivesse acontecido. Por alguns minutos parecia que eu era feliz... Que eu era feliz... Feliz uma palavra que enquanto ele não tiver por perto não terá significado. Somente ele é a minha felicidade, só ele completa a minha existência, o sentindo de viver. Pode até parece obsessão, mas eu o amo mais do que a mim mesma. E tudo o que ele consegui e apenas me magoa e apenas virar a costa e ir embora. Às vezes penso o que há de errado comigo?? Tudo que faço sempre dar errado não importa o que eu faça.  
  
Passaram se uma semana desde então. Nada parecia como antes, nada. Tudo bem que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas parece que não importa quantas vezes aconteça sempre dói mais e mais. Não consigo comer, dormi, sair, nada mais. Acho que isso está me matando não fisicamente mais emocionalmente. Talvez eu mereça tudo isso... Mina tentou falar comigo, todos tentaram menos ele. Dessa vez acabou e eu sinto isso. E tudo por causa de um plano idiota.  
  
"Serena, eu sei que você estar ai, abre logo essa porta" diz Mina batendo em minha porta "Serena eu sei o que aconteceu, Andrew me contou... por favor amiga, abra a porta... ou então eu passarei a noite inteira batendo" dou um suspiro. Do jeito que ela está falando ela é bem capaz de passar a noite inteira me perturbando. Abro a porta e dou de cara com uma Mina nervosa. Ela entra e vai direto para a cozinha. Fecho a porta, a sigo e sento-me na cadeira e coloco os braços na mesa. Ela abre a geladeira, calada, e pega uma lata de refrigerante senta na cadeira em frente a mim e começa a bebe o refrigerante. Dou outro suspiro aborrecido.  
  
"Mina, o que você quer?" Falo levantando-me e indo também pega um lata.  
  
"E você ainda pergunta?? Você passa a semana toda sem falar com ninguém, uma semana sem ir para o trabalho e ainda pergunta o que eu quero"..  
  
"Mina, você falou que já sabe o que aconteceu, por que vim aqui?".  
  
"Serena eu sou sua amiga, não sou? Amiga eu sei o que aconteceu, eu sei porque você está se sentindo assim e sei que foi tudo por causa de mim" Passo a mão no meu cabelo e começo a sentir lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.  
  
"Mina, não foi sua culpa. Ninguém teve culpa nenhuma".  
  
"Mas Serena aquele desgraçado...".  
  
"Mina não fale assim dele. Ele também não teve culpa nenhuma. A culpada aqui sou eu... apenas eu" não posso chorar agora, eu tenho que mostra que eu sou forte o suficiente.  
  
"Não fale isso Serena. Você é a que tem menos culpa. Você só queria o seu marido de volta e a primeira mancada que você deu ele te deixou. Serena, Darien é teimoso demais, mas eu sei que por mais desgraçado que ele seja ele ama você".  
  
"Mina, eu não quero mais falar nisso. Por favor... eu não estou disposta a falar mais sobre esse assunto" Sento-me na cadeira novamente e tento não chorar, mas acabo não agüentando. Abaixo a cabeça na mesa e começo a chorar e soluçar ao mesmo tempo. Com condolência, Mina coloca a mão em meu ombro e fala:  
  
"Amiga, você não deve guarda a sua angustia dentro de você. Fala comigo. Eu sei que você que desabafar...".  
  
"Mina, para com isso... eu não preciso da sua condolência" falo tirando a mão de Mina do meu ombro e me levantando de novo "Tudo o que eu preciso agora e ficar sozinha por mais algum tempo" Mina olha pra mim e tenta dizer algo, mas acaba desistindo e indo embora.  
  
Depois de dois dias minha mãe me liga, preocupada comigo, pois não havia ligado durante semanas e assim expliquei o motivo com uma mentira. Disse que estava muito ocupada com a nova decoração do meu apartamento e assim pedi um folga na empresa e fui arrumá-lo. Tudo uma mentira. O apartamento estava pior do que antes, roupas sujas, restos de comida e muita poeira. Mas, enfim eu resolvi volta ao meu trabalho e pelo visto já estava atrasada. Quando cheguei na empresa já era quase 8:30 e eu começo a trabalhar 8:00 horas. Deste modo eu nunca chegarei a lugar nenhum aqui. Entro no elevador, aperto botão do meu andar e espero a porta fechar, mas alguém coloca a mão e as portas se abrem novamente. Quando olho para o rosto dessa pessoa, meu coração acelera. Era ele, Darien. Fingindo que não havia me visto, ele entra e aperta o botão do andar dele. Olho para baixo com uma imensa vontade chorar, uma agonia e ao mesmo tempo querendo joga-me em seus braços, mas isso não será possível mais, nunca mais. De repente as luzes do elevador se apagam e ele para. Pânico surge em mim. A luzes de emergência acendem e Darien olha para mim e vai a direção do painel de botões. Tentando achar algum botão de emergência, mas tudo em vão, ele murmura algumas maldições e encosta-se na parede passando a mão em seu cabelo. Tudo estava calado. Acho que nem eu e nem ele teríamos coragem de falar algo.  
  
Passava-se um pouco menos de meia hora, ainda tudo calado, comecei a sentir calor e tirei a minha jaqueta, desabotoando os primeiros botões da mina blusa. Pelo visto Darien também, ele já havia tirado o terno e desapertado a gravata.  
  
"Droga de elevador" ele murmura dando murros no painel de botões.  
  
"Fazer isso não vai adiantar nada" falo também quase murmurando. Ele olha para mim e analisa o meu corpo dos pés a cabeça. Cruzo os meus braços tentando me proteger dos olhos dele, mas mesmo assim ele continua me olhando com um olhar luxurioso, não era aquele olhar que ele me deu naquela noite, era apenas uma carnal, uma imensa luxuria. Então ele vem em direção a mim, tento dar passos para trás, mas o elevador era muito pequeno e acabo me encostando na parede. Ele chega bastante perto de mim e coloca um braço na parede deixando nenhuma escapatória para mim.  
  
"Então Serena, o que nós devemos fazer para passar o tempo enquanto alguém não vem nos ajudar??" Ele fala passando suavemente os lábios dele nos meus.  
  
"Darien"..sussurro o nome dele sentindo a respiração quente dele  
  
"Me fale Serena, o que vamos fazer??" Agora ele sussurra em minha orelha dando beijos no meu lóbulo. Os beijos dele foram para minha bochecha e abaixando cada vez mais, depois para o pescoço. Estava no céu. Só ele poderia fazer senti-me desta forma. Apenas ele... Dei um gemido suave e ele olhou para mim. Os olhos deles estavam escuros, assim finalmente beijo na boca e a mãos deles estavam pelo meu corpo todo. No começo fiquei um pouco assustada, mas logo depois me cedi a ele e tudo parecia não existir apenas eu e ele em uma imensa paixão...  
  
(. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. ) (. ) (. ) (. ) (. ) CONTINUA (. ) (. ) ( )(. ) (. ) ( ) 


	15. Desculpas

_**Notas**_

25 de outubro

Olá!!

Calma gente... eu não morri... eu to viva, mas quase morta ¬.¬... kkkkk tô brincando. pessoal

eu sei que estou demorando muito (e olha o muito . ) mas é que estou tendo alguns

probleminhas e que neste momento estão me impedindo de escrever. enfim, logo logo estou

postando o capítulo... qual é o capítulo (também depois de tanto tempo) ahh.... o 15. prometo

que na próxima semana estará aqui...

eu realmente me desculpo e peço a compreenção de vocês.

Beijos,

Manu


	16. Capítulo 15

Olá pessoal!! Finalmente o capítulo 15!!! Depois de tantos meses sem posta resolvi finalmente escreve alguma coisa. Não sei se ficou legal, pois não tenho quase mais nada para escreve sobre esse fic, mas tentei.

Beijos

Manu.

_Minha vida de casada - Capítulo 15_

* * *

Nós dois estávamos lá, sentados, abraçados e com a respiração ainda acelerada. Encostei-me no tórax dele escutando o coração bater. Fechei meus olhos e rezei para que isso não fosse apenas um sonho. Estava tudo perfeito demais, como se nunca houvesse desentendimento ou planos. Tudo estava bem. 

"Serena nós precisamos conversar" ele diz dando beijos na minha cabeça.

"Eu sei" digo apenas com um sussurro.

"Eu pensei muito depois daquele dia e tomei a conclusão que eu também estava errado" olhei nos olhos dele e notei que ele estava sendo sincero. "Serena, eu..." meu coração bate forte. "Eu..." a luzes se acedem e o elevador volta a funcionar. Nos levantamos e arrumamos nossas roupas que estavam amassadas. Ele olha para mim e fecha os olhos, respirando fundo falou: "Amanhã, você gostaria de jantar na minha casa?"

"Darien..."

"Fale sim, Serena" com o dedo ele vai acariciando meus lábios. O sentimento de nossos corpos juntos ainda estava na minha memória.

"Sim" digo com um suspiro meio gemido. Ele olha pra mim e vem se aproximando quando penso que ele me daria um beijo nos lábios, ganho um na testa. Faço biquinho e ele sorri.

"Calma meu amor, amanhã teremos todo o tempo do mundo" respiro fundo e sorrio.

"Claro Darien, Claro" as portas se abrem, vou e ele fica. Tudo parece está tão perfeito. Os beijos, os sorrisos, o amor, enfim tudo... Mas ainda tenho medo. Medo da dor, da lágrimas e das rejeições. Amanhã, nós vamos decidi qual será o destino de cada um. Amanhã será onde tudo pode acabar ou começar. E rezo para que tudo fique certo.

* * *

A noite chegou e estava me preparando para sai da empresa quando alguém tampou meus olhos com as mãos.

"Quem é?" Pergunto tentando tirar as mãos de meus olhos.

"Adivinha" respiro fundo e reconheço a pessoa.

"Mina"

"Acertou" ela diz me abraçando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nossa, eu não posso nem visitar a minha melhor amiga"

"Sim Mina, mas nessa hora?"

"Mas também você queria o que? Depois daquele dia Você passou quase um século sem falar comigo... Ai eu liguei para a sua mãe e ela me avisou que você estaria aqui hoje. Amiga como você está? Eu fiquei tão preocupada que resolvi passar aqui"

"Estou bem Mina. Fale o que você quer?" dou um sorriso maligno. Sabia que ela ficaria com raiva.

"Ai ta bom eu vou embora" ela faz biquinho vira para ir embora.

"Ei Mina" falo quase pulando em cima dela

"Ai.." ela chora

"Brincadeira... estava com saudades" falo dando um grande sorriso.

"Eu sabia, só fiz isso para você correr atrás de mim" ela também sorri. Muito esperta muito esperta.

"Ah engraçadinha! Então você só veio aqui porque estava preocupada?"

"Pêra ai... deixa eu pensar..." ela faz uma expressão pensativa e olha pra mim "Você quer jantar comigo e o Andrew?"

"Quando?"

"Agora"

"Mas eu..."

"Sem mais ou menos Serena" ela sai me puxando igual uma doida e me leva para o restaurante.

* * *

No restaurante conto partes do que aconteceu para Mina... mas... menos.. hum vocês sabem.

"O quê????" Mina se levanta da mesa no restaurante em surpresa, fazendo com que todo mundo olhe somente para nós.

"Mina, meu amor se acalme" Andrew diz tentando acalmá-la. Ela olha para os lados e se senta de novo.

"Amanhã, jantar com o traste, mas Serena depois de tudo o que ele fez" ela diz mais calma

"Sim Mina, nós estaremos decidindo nossos caminhos amanh" falo tomando um pouco de vinho tinto.

"Mas... Serena... não me diga que... de novo?" Mina parecia mais um pimentão.

"Mina, olha o Andrew aqui" olho para o Andrew meio sem graça. Ele olha para Mina e começa a rir.

"De novo, o que Mina" ele pergunta pra ela.

"Nada, nada" ela diz me olhando com um olhar intenso

O jantar acabou e Andrew deixou eu e Mina no meu apartamento. Mina deu um beijo no Andrew e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele. Andrew acenou e foi embora. Tento fugir de Mina, mas ela acaba me pegando.

"Serena, agora me conta tudo" ela diz abrindo a porta do meu apartamento. Desde quando ela tinha a chave?

"Contar o que, Mina?" falo tentando disfarçar.

"Tudo Serena" ela quase estoura meu ouvidos

"Ta Mina, só não precisa me deixar surda" jogo a minha bolsa na mesa de centro e vou sentar no sofá. Respiro bastante fundo e vejo que Mina também se sentou. "Como eu te falei, resolvi ir para empresa hoje e quando entrei no elevador, Darien também entrou..." fico sem palavras

"e ai..." ela diz curiosa

"e ai que o elevador acabou quebrando e nós..."

"já sei não precisa me contar o resto que já sei" Mina me interrompe "Amiga, você tem certeza que estará tudo bem se você for para esse jantar?"

"Mina, Como eu te disse nós iremos resolver de uma vez por toda essa estória toda"

E assim continuamos a conversa até Andrew chegar e Mina ir embora.

"Amiga cuidado"

"Sim Mina, eu terei" Mina vai embora. Passo quase a noite toda tentando escolhe um vestido para amanhã, mas não consigo decidi. Finalmente decido e resolvo ir com um vestido preto tomara que caia com pequenas pedrinhas decorando. Vou dormi e tento não pensar em nada, mas acabo pensando em Darien e começo pensar em suas caricias, nos seu beijos, nas suas palavras, enfim em tudo. Amanhã matarei esta saudade imensa dentro do meu coração.

No outro dia vou trabalhar normalmente, mas não consigo ver Darien, assim o dia passa e chega hora de ir para a casa dele. Meu coração bate tão forte que mal ando direito. Depois de passar o dia quase todo sem vê-lo finalmente encontrarei com ele.

Chego na porta do apartamento e não tenho coragem suficiente para bater na porta, mas quando crio coragem, ele abre a porta.

"Sabia que estaria aqui" ele diz com uma voz sensual. Quase babo quando o vejo. Ele estava com uma camisa preta com os primeiros botões desabotoados e uma calça preta social. Estava absolutamente magnífico. Perfeito.

"Ol" digo meio tímida. Ele me puxa para dentro, fecha a porta e me agarra dando-me um beijo. Depois de quase 2 minutos nos separamos.

"Estava ansioso pela a sua chegada" ele diz mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#Continua#$#$####$###$##$#$##$#$##$#$#

(o.0) (.) (.) ( . )(o.o) (o.0) (.) (.) ( . )(o.o)(o.0) (.) (.) ( . )(o.o


End file.
